Carl Bosch
Carl Bosch Benavis (born 2 August 1977, Sint-Anders) is a Brunanter former footballer who last played for FC Pieter II in the First League as a defender. Biography Early life Bosch was born in Sint-Anders to a German father and his mother was of Barzuna origin. His sister Ingrid is mother of volleyball player Karen Van Steen and his brother Isaac is basketball player. Bosch staryed out his youth career in Hogeberg league side FC Carona, joining in 1992. After several years at the club, and six starts for the senior team, it was decided to sell him to a bigger club. Carrington FC In the summer of 1996, Bosch was sold to Carrington FC (of the First League) for Th. 1,000,000. Initially a substitute, he became a starter in February due to injury to center-back John Morton. In 1997-98, he was made a regular and would continue to hold that position for the next few seasons. Bosch was especially vital in the club's 1999-2000 season, as they finished third, just two points behind second-placed Middleton. The following season there was speculation that he would leave the team as his contract expired in December 2001, but he signed a last-minute six-month extension. In the summer the team was unable to to get his signature, and with interest from top teams in Brunant and Abroad it was announced he would leave the club after 133 appearances. Hamburger SV In 2002, Bosch was sold to Hanburger SV in Germany, where he would play the bulk of his career. During the 2006–07 Bundesliga campaign, he was an important part of the team which, under Huub Stevens, was able to go from the relegation zone to seventh spot in a few months time. Despite this, Bosch had few appearances and the next season he only had six. He announced that he would be moving clubs in the summer. Atletico Madrid Bosch joined Atlético Madrid in June 2008 for an undisclosed sum. Bosch appeared for Atletico early on in the season, but was soon relegated to the bench after a knee injury. Despite returning from injury in November, he failed to feature in any matches and was quick to announce his desire to leave the club. Grijzestad Grijzestad Strijders paid 1,2 million euro for Bosch in 2009. He was a crucial player in Grijzestad's league win in 2009-10 and their Leaders League win in 2010-11. In 2011-12, Bosch played a key role in Grijzestad's solid defending, but was injured in February 2012. Pieter II Bosch was sold to hometown team FC Pieter II in summer 2012. He had 11 appearances in the 2012-13 Second League season as Pieter II finished 7th. He retired after the 2016-17 First League. National team Bosch was first called up to the Brunant national football team in 2002, playing in a famous 1-2 win over Portugal. He played in all of Brunant's matches at WFC 2004 but Brunant was eliminated in the group stages. At WFC 2008, Bosch was also a starter for the team but yet again Brunant failed to progress past the group stages. In 2010, Bosch only played in two matches (both group stages) as Brunant made it to the final. He was an unused substitute for the majority of the tournament. Bosch announced his retirement in November 2010, after just ten appearances for Brunant. Category:Grijzestad Strijders Category:FC Pieter II Category:Carrington FC Category:1977 births Category:Brunant national football team Category:Association football defenders Category:Living people Category:Footballers